


Touch

by AestheticStreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2018, Fluff, M/M, ThorBruce Week, Touch, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticStreak/pseuds/AestheticStreak
Summary: Day 4 for ThorBruce weekPrompt: TouchThor gets Bruce used to physical contact





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from thorbruce week 2018. uploading now because i forgot to then. sorry its so short lmao. bottom notes from my original tumblr post.

Even though Bruce hated touch Thors constant touching was the only thing that could comfort him on the vibrant planet. The bright colours, loud noises, and constant reminder of the other guy all faded away with Thors touch. Bruce had to admit he became more comfortable with touching.

When they began dating it took a while for Bruce to become comfortable with Thors embraces.

Thor took it slow. He began with hand holding and other little things like that. Each time he would make sure he had permission.

After hand holding was playing with his hair. Every time Bruce saw Thor more tiny braids were added into his hair. Bruce never took the braids out until the end of the day. Whenever he was stressed he would run his hands over the braids. They reminded him of Thor and he felt as if he had a part of Thor with him.

Next came hugging. Just like hand holding Thor would ask permission. Whenever Thor had the chance he would ask Bruce for a hug. He was often met with a “Yes.” Or “Sure.” but there was one occasion where Bruce just wrapped his arms around him.

The two off them stood there hugging each other until a very weary Clint interrupted them so he could get to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t slept for about a week and I changed this halfway through so I’m not really sure if this made sense. If it doesn’t then I’ll completely rewrite it.


End file.
